34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Haymitch Abernathy
Category:Victors Haymitch Abernathy is the victor of The 50th Hunger Games at age 16. He is the second victor from his home district. He is very famous since he won the second quarter quell. This is very famous since District 12, the least liked and least skilled district, won that year. Reaping Then, after the first male tribute from 12 is called, Haymitch is reaped. He is said to be strong, young, with dark and curly hair. Katniss even admitted that he looked attractive, especially with the grey Seam eyes he had, making him look dangerous. During these times, he was mentored by Rummage Lorman, since he is the only victor before Haymitch won. However, it was said that since Rummage was so tired of seeing his tributes die, he didn't really bother to mentor this year's pair. It also didn't help him that there were double the tributes this year, giving him more of a headache. Tribute Parade Katniss mentions that District tributes wore ugly coal mining costumes. Training During his training, he did very well, making his odds of winning 10-1. Since there were 48 tributes that year, if it was a normal year, his odds would be 5-1. Interview During the interview, Caesar asks, "So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?", Haymitch shrugs and says, "I dont see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I fugure my odss will be roughly the same." This makes the crowd burst out with laughter. Haymitch gives a half-smile. He was arrongant and snarky before he was a drunk. Katniss even calls him a looker at this time. 50th Games Once the tributes were on their pedastals, most peopls breaths were taken away by the beauty of the arena, which was a feild with lots of flowers that were poisionus. Once the gong sounded, most tributes were still taken by the beauty of the arena, but Haymitch alreaady had a bag, some weapons, and ran off to the woods. While there, he had to avoid some golden squirrls that were carnivores. In these games, there were 12 careers, in which at least 5 settle in the area of the snow capped-mountain, so they could find tributes to kill. On the 4th day, the volcano erupted, killing 5 careers and 7 other tributes. Along the way, Maysilee had a backpack that contained a bowl, some dried beef, and a blowgun that she was very good with. While in the woods, Haymitch runs into 3 careers. Theyre all bigger than him, but Haymicth is very fast and kills two of them with his knife. The third one disarms him and is about to slit his throat, but Maylisee shots a dart at him, killing the career. The two then partner up and steal food from the other dead tributes to eat. They find themselves at the edge of a cliff, so Maylisee leavs and Haymitch leaves, ending their alliance. Haymitch accidently kicks a rock into a abyss, beyond the cliff. Instead of the rock being gone, the rock shoots back up, letting him know that there is a forcefeild there. After that, Maylisee gets her neck skewered by a candy pink bird mutt. Haymitch holds her hand as she dies. Later that day, the boy from District 4 is killed in combat with the District 8 boy, and he is killed by the golden squirrels.This makes Haymitch the 2nd tribute left, and the other tribute is a career from District 1. Shes bigger than him, and just as fast as Haymitch, so both tributes have a deadly fight, both injuring the other very badly. Haymicth cuts out her eye while she slashes him in the chest with an axe, with his intenstines almost falling out. The girl throws her axe and Haymitch dodges it. After that, the axe hits her in the face, leaving Haymicth the victor. 2 weeks after the Games 2 weeks after the Games, as a punishment for using the arena as such a weapon, his little brother, mother, and girlfriend was killed for it. He would obviously become very depressed and he would become an alcoholic. For the next 25 years, Haymitch mentors the tributes for District 12 alone. Its unknown why Rummage didn't mentor during this time. Due to the horror of the Games and the deaths of his family and possibly all of the tributes he's mentored that died, Haymitch turns to drinking and isolates himself from the rest of District 12. He then begins sleeping with a knife in his hand and does not let anyone enter his house. Since the Capitol didn't like the fact that he won, they sent a Capitol model named Tizon to replace him. 51 ADD During this time, after Librae won, they became close friends since they won consecutive years. 65th Games During these Games, he mentored the pair from 12. However, its assumed that the two died early on in the Games. 66th Games During this year, he mentored the two from his district. However, the pair didn't receive sponsors and died as a result since their tribute parade costumes were just them naked in black coal dust. 67th Games During this year, he mentored the pair again. Its assumed that he didn't like the female tribute because of the show she put up during the reaping. She would later die on the second day, while the male tribute would die on day one by getting killed by a career, like Maria. Ivette Li-Sanchez won that year. 73rd Games During this year, he mentored the boy and girl tributes. They were seen as savages, being from the hob and never having a decent meal. The tributes would be killed early on in the Games anyways. Wade Rankine, the victor that year, would kill the boy early on. 74th Games During the reaping, Katniss says at this time that he is the only victor left from his district before she and Peeta would win. He would play a bigger part this year. He is seen as a drunken middle aged man, who could be annoying at times. However, he helps Peeta and Katniss survive this year. Haymitch would be very impressed with Katniss during her private session and with her score, getting an 11, which hasn't happen to district 12. After the pair won, he warns Katniss on how dangerous it was to threaten the Gamemakers to commit suidice if they both couldn't win. 75th Games During these times, he was in a secret mission to get Katniss out of the Games that year, since she was the face of the Second Rebellion. During the reaping that year, when he was picked, Peeta volunteered for him. However, he wanted to stop him, but it didn't work. This upset Katniss. He did this successfully. However, he was injured by Katniss since he promised that he would save Peeta, even though he was captured by the Capitol. Mockingjay During the rebellion, he is one of the helping hands. He doesn't play in the, "76th Games" as the reels call it, but he still helps the rebels win the war. When District 13 broke in the Capitol to save the remaining victors held hostage, his name was seen on a black pillar, along with his other victors from 12.